thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy (Chapter 1)
The Next Day, Simba's Pride was a pride Rock getting ready for the wedding. ''This is it, the day Amira gets wed to koti, a prince from the Msafiri Pride ''Kiara thought as she helped her daughter get ready. Koti was also getting ready with the help of his sisters and his mother. She looked at her son who was staring over Pride Rock. The animals had already gathered below and were just talking with one another. "You will do fine, my son," Nayeli told him walking to stand in front of him. Koti looked at his mother, "But what if I mess up?" Nayeli chuckled, "My son, your father messed up himself," "Oh," Koti looked down, "But he got better as he continued to do his duties over and over, soon, he became very respected by all the animals...well not all of them." Koti nodded understanding his mother. Before he could ask something else, they heard a rattling sound. They looked near the end of the cliff to see the wise Shaman of the Pride Lands, Rafiki the Mandrill. He gave a big smile, "It is time for the wedding, your majesties." Amira appeared next to her mate, "You ready?" Koti took a deep breath "Let's do this." Kiara smiled at her mate kovu "This reminds me of our wedding." Kovu then looks at kiara. "It Sure does." Kovu, Kiara, Amira, Kito, Simba and Nala followed rafiki outside. Once there rafiki raises his stick over amira abd koti's head officializing their marrage. The whole pride could hear the animals cheering. Nala then beings to walk towards the edge followed by her mate simba, then kiara with her mate kovu and Amira with her mate Koti. At the edge of pride rock, They let's out a loud roar, and the rest if the pride soons followed as per tradition. Meanwhile in the outlands, a figure can be seen making it's way thought the outlands. Once at a cave, the figure stops." Hey, Slash!" A voice can be heard "What is it, Reth?" "I come with some news" Reth said. After he said that he heard pawsteps and soon appearing before him was a lioness. "Really? Do tell me what this news is?" Slash said. "All the pride landers are too busy with celebrating Amira and Koti's Wedding. It's a perfect time to attack." Slash's face turns into a smirk "That's Definitely good news" Reth just Stared at her, what was this lioness planning? Meanwhile in the pride lands The lion guard was patroling Big Ravine. The Guard was lead by a teenage Male Lion with a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown. "I Don't Think there's any Problems here. Ono, can you check if you can see anything from above?" "Affirmative!" The rest of the Guard watched as Ono files into the clouds and uses his keen eye sight.Everything Seems fine at first until he spotted a group of lions leaving the Outlands. "Hapana! Kion!" Ono flew back down. "What's Happening, Ono?" "Some rouge Lions are here in the pride lands!" Fuli turned to Ono with a serious look on her face. "They might be here to cause trouble" Fuli Said. Kion Stepped towards Ono. "Ono, lead the way." Soon Kion and his lion guard raced towards where Ono saw the Lions. Meanwhile, Reth and his pride was headed towards pride rock. "Now remember when we are here to get kion for slash. "What does slash need with Kion?" Kariuki asked. "Don't know. She didn't really told me much about her plan except to bring Kion back to her lair" Soon kion and his lion guard arrived where reth and his pride stood. "Attack!" Reth and his Pride started running towards the Lion Guard. Reth looks at the rest of his pride "You guys take care of the Lion Guard, I'll get Kion." The members of reth's pride noded and starts to fight the lion guard and Kion was able to fight off Nwabudike and Ayodele. But Reth grabs Kion by the neck and start to take him back to the outlands. "Kion!" Fuli try's to chase after reth but reth's pride holds her down. "Let me go!" "stop! I want to know where you are taking me" Kion said. Kariuki just laughs. "You will find out soon enough" Characters * Simba * Nala * Sarabi (silent cameo) * Kovu * Kiara * Medova (silent cameo) * Maya (silent cameo) * Koti * Amira * Shauri (silent cameo) * Belee (silent cameo) * Denahi (silent cameo) * Ono * Timon (silent cameo) * Pumbaa (silent cameo) * Kata (silent cameo) * Nayeli (silent cameo) * Beshte * Kora (silent cameo) * Bunga * Kion * Fuli * Nita (silent cameo) * Clea (silent cameo) * Kenai (silent cameo) * Kia (silent cameo) * Marigold (silent cameo) * Nguruma (silent cameo) * Reth * Alasiri (silent cameo) * Ajani (silent cameo) * Ayodele (silent cameo) * Ekene * Kariuki * Nwabudike * Slash Groups * Simba's Pride * Msafiri Pride * Reth's Pride * The Lion GuardCategory:Chapters Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Fanfiction